vortex_of_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishmael Bebop/Boypussy Atheist
Ishmael Bebop, best known by his former alias Boypussy Atheist is a prolific shitcore producer and artist from Zagreb, Croatia. He is a largely private and mysterious figure, until his public name change in late 2016 he was only known as Boypussy Atheist. He is the creator and the biggest producer in the subgenre of Depressive Suicidal Shitcore (aka DSSC). He released his first few albums independently on his own bandcamp before being signed to Vortex of Crap in may of 2016. His releases are sporadic and range from bizarre anti-humor to 30-minute mashups that sound like he just played YouTube videos over each other. Career = Their Greatest Hits'', The Teens Are Calling It Butt Hash, and ''Fuck Fantano In late 2015 Bebop adopted the name Boypussy Atheist to release a bizarre album of mashups entitled Their Greatest Hits (1971-1975). ''The album brought him to the attention of American shitcore producer Brian Vagina who quickly befriended him. The two would often share tracks and collaborate, Vagina even designed the cover for his second full length album ''Fuck Fantano. '' '''Signing to Vortex of Crap, ''Viet Cong Furries and Songs About Copyright' In May 2016 Bebop was signed to Vortex of Crap after Brian Vagina insisted that the duo release their collaborative album ''Zayn Rand (as Viet Cong Furries) on the label. The album was met with rave reviews and Bebop followed up this success with a string of successful EPs. He announced his next full length album would be titled Songs About Copyright. '' 'D.S.S.C | Death, For Ginger... ''and Name Change' After the deletion of Vortex of Crap, a now extremely depressed Bebop released the EP D.S.S.C | Death, ''which birthed a new sub-genre of shitcore. He followed up this release with an extremely dark album inspired by the Nickelodeon animated TV-series As Told By Ginger. The album featured little to no humor and was an attempt to use sound collage to create a haunting and oppressive atmosphere. This new sound was extremely well received an as he started to gain more attention he realized that his Boypussy Atheist alias was causing issues with Google search terms. He decided his best course of action was to re-brand under his birth name of Ishmael Bebop. 'Heart of Darkness, Stockhausen of Shitcore ''and ''Ishmael Bebop''' The first album Bebop released under his birth name was the extremely abstract mixtape ''Heart of Darkness, ''which mostly featured digitally slowed down and edited rap and metal songs, he followed this up with the EP ''Stockhausen of Shitcore ''which was more conventional in nature. By late 2016, Bebop was running dangerously low on weed, after the release of his 6th and final self-titled album, Bebop set out on a quest to find more of his magical herb. He was last heard from in Burma, he is presumed to be dead. or some shit, nobody really cares tbh. Personal Life Not much is known about Bebop's personal life, even his age and appearance are a total mystery. He brands his bandcamp and twitter pages with stock photos of 12 year old boys in fedoras and other such nonsense. He is a friend and frequent collaborator of Brian Vagina, but has not collaborated or even publicly acknowledged any other members of Vortex of Crap. Discography * Their Greatest Hits (1971-1975) * Lars Von Trier is 14 Years Old * My MAn Matty B Strikes Again * Richie Rich Declares Class Warfare * The Teens Are Calling It Butt Hash * Fuck Fantano * Climate Change Will Kill Us All Eventually * Amerikkkan Idiot EP * Only thr Finest * Songs About Copyright * D.S.S.C. | Death * For Ginger, Wherever I May Find Her... Or Lonely Ohio, Goddammit I'll Be Dead By Morning * Anaheim, California EP * New Weed Classic (Compilation) * Heart of Darkness * Stockhausen of Shitcore * Ishmael Bebop